


Wouldn’t Have Nothin’ (If I Didn’t Have You)

by piratekelly



Series: New Favorite Day [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Disney Movies, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratekelly/pseuds/piratekelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the New Favorite Day series.</p><p>Stiles leads Derek to a revelation of sorts.  Stiles sleeps through the whole thing.  </p><p>Picks up a few days after What’s A Motto With You? left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn’t Have Nothin’ (If I Didn’t Have You)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been like...a year and a half since I posted the first part, but I wanted to get a feel for whether or not anyone was actually going to read this series, and then I just kind of... never finished the last three parts of it? So I'm posting this in parts hoping it forces me to finish what I started. It's a 10 part series, an I have to write 8, 9, and 10. So, make me do it.
> 
> I also started writing this before season, was it, three, aired? So yeah. The alpha pack never happened, the nogitsune never happened, basically nothing happened after Jackson turned into a werewolf. I'm not rewriting all of this to incorporate the new seasons, because I am lazy and also because I don't have to.
> 
> MomentsofWeakness betas all my stuff and she's the best one there is.
> 
> These do get longer the further in we get, somewhere in the 3-6k range per installment.

After that night, watching Disney movies in the middle of the night sort of becomes a thing.  That they do.  A thing that they do together.  Yes.

 

They never set aside any specific time to enjoy the animated classics – their lives are far too unpredictable to count on being able to follow a set schedule, and Stiles was also kind of serious about the whole sleep before school thing – Stiles does still have to graduate, and sleep is the first step to keeping his dad off their collective back. His restlessness had reached all new levels after Scott got turned, and that was red flag number one for the Sheriff. If Stiles wasn't sleeping, then he was definitely up to something.

 

The decision sort of makes itself after Derek actually laughs out loud while watching _The Incredibles_. Stiles actually has to shush him, which is something he never actually imagined having to do, what with Derek being all stoic and monosyllabic at best, but it does actually happen. Unfortunately, it’s the middle of the night and Stiles’ dad is asleep down the hall, so they mutually acknowledge that they should probably wait for nights when the Sheriff is working if they’re going to continue having these movie nights where Stiles’ main objective is to make Derek smile for once.

 

(He succeeds with, of all things, _Finding Nemo_.)

 

But because they're getting better at keeping the supernatural beasties out of Beacon Hills before they get a chance to wreak havoc, the Sheriff is home during the night far more often than he’s not, so the opportunity to watch partake in the viewing of animation genius does not present itself all that often.  By unspoken agreement, they reserve the nights at the Stilinski home for emergencies, usually nights after a hunt gone wrong, or they’re stumped and tense.  On those nights, Stiles will welcome Derek in through the window, start a movie, and turn on the subtitles for himself, because Derek’s werewolf hearing means they don’t need to turn it up loud enough for Stiles to hear, and less noise means there’s less of a chance the Sheriff will notice Stiles is still up at 2am on a school night.

 

They spend that time in relative silence. No talking, no jokes, just the comfort of having another person around who doesn’t feel a pressing need to fill the silence.

 

Outside of the two hours or so they spend watching movies targeted for kids at least ten years Derek’s junior (and he really wishes Stiles would stop mentioning that, because it makes Derek look really creepy – after all, he’s hanging out in a teenager’s bed two, maybe three nights a week, which is something he never wants to explain to any adult they know) they never acknowledge it.  It’s like now that Derek has seen the movies he was accidentally quoting, he’s actively avoiding doing it.  It puts a damper on Stiles’ day, because he spends three straight pack meetings trying to get Derek to crack.  He’s only successful at frustrating Derek so much that he actually kicks Stiles out all three times.

 

Stiles might quit at some point, but not today.

 

Today, Stiles has a plan.

 

\--

 

Hours later, after the sun sets and Sheriff Stilinski leaves for his shift, Derek climbs through Stiles’ window, kicks off his shoes, and takes his usual place on Stiles’ bed.  It’s an action that speaks of habit – Derek has even taken to wearing more comfortable clothes if he thinks he might pass out, even though he never actually stays all night – and it warms Stiles’ heart a little.  It’s been a long time since a friend who isn’t Scott has been so comfortable in Stiles’ room.  It makes him feel like he's actually doing something good with his endeavor to make Derek happy again.

 

“So,” Stiles starts, laptop and DVD box in hand. “I’m picking tonight.”

 

Derek frowns.  “But I always pick.”

 

“Yes,” Stiles nods.  “And I’m proud that you’ve finally started choosing things for yourself solely because they make you happy, really, I am, but tonight? I call dibs.”  He groans as Derek’s frown deepens.  “Quit acting like a petulant five year old. I can’t quit imagining you in floral print and pigtails and,” Stiles pauses, considering.  “Nope, still attractive.”

 

Stiles flushes and hopes with everything he has that Derek lets the comment slide.  Anybody would find Derek physically appealing - Stiles knows this to be a fact, because Derek turns heads wherever they go, but Stiles never mentions it because it always seems to make Derek visibly uncomfortable - and it’s not like Stiles being a little bit attracted to him is a secret. The entire pack has to know by now that Derek makes Stiles' heart race in ways that have nothing to do with taking too much Adderall.  He’s reassured when he notices Derek struggling not to smile. 

 

“That right there is why I’m hesitant to let you choose the movies.  You have horrible taste.”

 

Stiles exhales, momentarily relieved. He'll deal with Derek's self-deprecation another day.  “In order for me to have horrible taste, I would have to believe such a thing existed in the first place.  I don’t discriminate.”  Stiles walks over to his bed and sits down next to Derek, continuing through their usual routine of setting up the laptop and getting comfortable sitting next to each other. The battle to see who gets the side closest to the wall (Stiles hates sleeping there, but Derek can’t sneak out if he’s stuck between Stiles and a hard place) is a tangle of limbs, the occasional snort, and Stiles’ eventual fist pump of victory when he manages to get the open side. “We’re getting off topic. This is the movie we’re watching, so suck it up.”  He tosses the case to Derek, who catches it and reads the cover.

 

“ _Monster’s Inc._?”

 

Stiles grins.  “Yep.”

 

“Um…”

 

“Dude,” Stiles groans, dramatically flailing his arms. “You have to give Pixar a chance. I know you prefer the classics, but this is the best one.  It’s practically our entire relationship, but animated and with less blood.”

 

Stiles didn’t know it was possible for Derek’s frown to deepen more, but it does.  His frown might have its own frown at this point.  “What do a one-eyed M&M and a blue hairy giant have to do with our lives?”

 

Stiles snatches the DVD back, looking affronted as he takes the disc it out of its case, quickly putting it in the laptop before Derek can take it away.  “You just wait,” he says. Derek does not trust that tone of voice. It’s how Stiles gets him to go along with his plans even though Derek knows it’s a bad idea.

 

Stiles hits play and settles into Derek’s side.

 

He won’t admit it, but it’s the first time they’ve relaxed in days.

 

\--

 

Two hours, one large pizza, multiple cans of Coke and a few extra blankets later, Sully was reunited with Boo and all was well in Monstropolis.  In the Stilinski household, all was as well as it could be, when you were a grown werewolf curled up in your underage friend’s bed while he kind of drooled all over you.

 

Par for the course, really, when you think about their lives.

 

“Movie over?”

 

Derek startles.  He hadn’t realized Stiles had woken up.  “Uh, yeah.”

 

Stiles pushes himself up, one hand on the bed, the other inelegantly wiping drool off his chin, eyes still heavy with sleep. “D’you get why I picked it?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Really, Derek?”  He groans, burying his face in Derek’s shirt.  “A guy who would do anything to protect the world he knows? Makes self-sacrificing decisions in life or death situations?  Let’s a cute, annoying little thing get under his skin?”  Derek frowns.  Again. “Dude, you’re totally Sully. The Sully to my Mike.”

 

Derek snorts.  “I’m not Sully.”  _Sully was a good guy_ , he thinks.  _Sully did the right thing._ Derek knows he’s not a _bad_ person, per se, but he’s definitely not proud of all the decisions he’s made in the last few years.

 

“You are,” Stiles insists.  “It’s in the eyebrows.”  At Derek’s growl he relents, laying back down and tucking his head under Derek’s chin.  “You’re Sully because you’ve made being scary your job and you’re starting to realize it doesn’t make you happy. That being angry and scary doesn’t give you any power.  And you really need to laugh more.”

 

Derek pauses.  Considers.

 

Stiles may have a point.  He might just be the Sully to Stiles’s Mike. He manages to get himself in so much trouble with Stiles, but they always seem to get out of it, with varying degrees of success.  For all the crap situations they find themselves in, Stiles is always standing next to him. The guy who has no real allegiance, no real reason to stick with them in life-threatening situations, knowing that if he gets hurt he won’t heal like the rest of them.  But he does it anyway.

 

Most importantly, however, is that Derek _laughs_ with Stiles.

 

And, though he’s hesitant to admit it, scaring people is his job.  He’s the Alpha. He’s expected to be strong-willed, domineering, the beginning and end of the pack.  But really all he wants is what his family was – a pack that worked together, a fine-tuned machine with no one person taking point on every little thing.  His mom had always believed that everyone should pull their own weight.  She’d only made the truly important decisions, ones that would affect everyone, and only made them after many pack meetings where she heard anyone who wanted to speak.

 

Derek aches to get back to that. He wants to share his burdens with the pack, have them work _with_ him instead of _for_ him, but right now, scaring his betas is the only way to reach their goals.  Just like Sully.

 

He hates when Stiles has a point.

 

But before he can persuade Stiles into extrapolating his reasoning any further, he looks down and sees that he has a sleepy teenager draped over his chest once again, and he smiles fondly. Stiles only ever makes it through one movie before getting sleepy, mostly because they meet so late, and usually Derek leaves right after the movie ends, but he’s curious. He needs to think this out.

 

He’s also fairly sure Stiles wouldn’t let him move if he tried.

 

“You should watch the extra stuff,” Stiles whispers. “S’pretty funny.” Derek chuckles as Stiles snuggles closer, the warm breath of his exhales brushing Derek’s skin. “You don’ scare me,” Stiles slurs, and then promptly passes out.

 

Derek – even though he knows he’s never truly scared Stiles so much as made him nervous – can’t help the hitch in his breath when Stiles’ heartbeat never wavers.  Stiles, despite all the reasons he’s not supposed to, has befriended Derek, and Derek, against all odds, trusts Stiles.  The little shit got under his skin.  Stiles pulled a Boo and became his Mike.

 

Damn it.

 

Derek grabs the laptop, careful not to move Stiles too much, and sets it on his legs.  The start menu’s music has been replaying for the last half hour, and while it’s catchy, Derek has some research to do.

 

He clicks play.

 

\--

 

Hours later, as the early morning light starts to shine through Stiles’ window, Derek realizes that _Monster’s Inc_. isn’t that different from his own life. It’s like the comedic version of their search for the kanima, but instead of being left with a cute little kid to visit from time to time, they got stuck with Jackson.

 

He slowly disentangles himself from the octopus hold Stiles has on him, doing so as quietly as possible without waking him up, picks up the laptop and puts it on Stiles’ desk.  He takes one last look at Stiles, relaxed in sleep, fingers twitching slightly, as if they’re waiting for the chance to point something out, and to be cliché, Derek starts to see him in a whole new light.  He picks up his shoes, opens the window, and jumps.

 

Derek has a realization, and Stiles missed the whole thing.

 

He’s gonna be so pissed. The thought makes him smile.


End file.
